The 5 Network (Philippines)/Other
Standard Logos 1960-1965 ABC 5 June 1960.PNG 1965-1972 1992-1995 ABC 5 Takes The Big Leap in 1994.PNG|1994-1995 logo (Takes the Big Leap) 1995-1996 1996-1999 ABC 5 1999 Slogan.PNG 2000-2001 2001-2004 2004-2008 ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo Sept 2004.PNG ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2006.PNG Idol_logo.gif Downloaderly.jpg|This was the sign-off screen, signaling viewers that ABC would sign-off for the last time. It rebranded the next day. 2008-2010 TV5august2008.jpg Tv5-3d-logo 2008.jpg|3D version logo used also on on screen bug in 2009. 2010-present TV5 Logo 3D 2010.PNG|3d version used on screen bug in 2011. TV5 Happy Ka Dito Logo.png Network IDs 1960-1965 1965-1972 1992-1995 ABC 5 Come Home To 1992.jpg|1992 id (Come Home To ABC Channel 5) ABC Today TV-5 1992.JPG|1992 id (Today TV) ABC-5 1993.jpg|1993 Ident (The Fastest Growing Network) ABC 1993 Star Awards.png|1993 (OPM MTV VIDEO) 1995-1996 ABC-5 In the Big League 1995-1996.JPG|1995-1996 Ident (In the Big League) 1996-1999 ABC 1996.JPG|1996-1999 Ident (Reaching Out to You) ABC5 25 Years Ident (1999).JPG|1999 Ident (KBP 25 Years) 2000-2001 ABC 5 Station ID (v2 2000).PNG|2000 id (We Are New Generation, 1st version) ABC52000.jpg|2000-2001 id (We Are New Generation, 2nd version) 2001-2004 ABC 5 Station ID (2001).PNG|2001-2004 Ident (Come home to ABC) ABC 5 Station ID (April 2004).PNG|April-September 2004 id (Iba Tayo!) 2004-2008 2008-2010 TV5 SID AUG-9-2008.PNG|2008 Ident (Shake mo TV mo!) File:1936518 132263486800 6752493 n.jpg High TV5 Logo.PNG TV5 Ka Shake ng Bayan.PNG|2009 Ident (Ka-Shake ng Bayan!) 2010-present TV5 Logo Ident (2010).jpg|2010-2013 Ident (Para sa'yo Kapatid!) TV5 Go 5 ID.PNG|2013 Ident (Go 5!) TV5_September_2013.jpg|2013-2014 Ident, Everyday, all the Way! TV5 Weekend Do It Better.jpg|TV5 Logo with the channel's slogan, Weekend Do It Better (2013-2014) TV5 Happy Ka Dito.jpg|2014 Ident Happy Ka Dito TV5 Bery Happy Ka Dito Logo.PNG|2015 Ident Ber-y Happy Ka Dito TV5 Station ID (March 2016).PNG|2016 Ident Find Your HAPPY Here Specials logos Anniversary Logos Summer Idents TV5 Shake it sa Taginait.PNG|2009 Summer Ident TV5 Go Fresh Go5.PNG|2013 Summer Ident TV5 Summer 2015.PNG|2015 Summer ident Christmas Idents TV5_Christmas_2010.jpg|2010 Christmas Ident TV5 Krismas Mas Mas Masaya.PNG|2011 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Chrismas Kapatid 2012.PNG|2012 Christmas Ident TV5 Chrismas 2013.PNG|2013 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Pasko 2014.PNG|2014 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Happy Kidsmas.png|2015 Christmas Ident New Year Season TV5 Kapatid New Year Pabuenas.PNG|Kapatid New Year Pabuenas (2011) W231-HAPPYsa2015.jpg|Happy sa 2015 TV5_2016_NYslogan.jpg|Happy Here in the New Year (2016) Valentine's Season 48133 10151289888071801 1836128056 n.jpg Rainy Season TV5 Shake Sayaw Tampisaw.PNG|Shake, Sayaw, Tampisaw (2009) TV5 Back 2 Skul Rainy Day.PNG Happy_Tag-Ulan_2014.jpg|Happy sa Tag-Ulan! (2014) Election's Season Bilang Pilipino.jpg|Bilang Pilipino: Boto sa Pagbabago (2016) Sports specials TV5 Sochi 2014 Logo.PNG TV5 Rio 2016 Summer Olympics.PNG TV5 Smart Gilas Pilipinas.PNG On-Screen Bugs 1992-1995 Abc_5_1992_bug.jpg|1992-1995 1995-1996 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 1995-1996.PNG|January 1995-March 30, 1996 ABC-5 1992 Logo from Rated "PG" and for Parental Guidance. 1996-1999 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs (1996).PNG|March 31, 1996-December 31, 1999 - The On-screen Bug of ABC5 slight updated the Parental Guidance Logo ABConscreenbug1996slamdunk.jpg|Another version of "Parental Guidance" used in Slam Dunk 2000-2001 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2000.PNG|January 1, 2000-April 16, 2001 2001-2004 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2001.PNG|April 17, 2001-March 2002 , when "Come home to ABC" The on-screen bug logo also changed. ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2002.PNG|March 2002-April 11, 2004 Used ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2004.PNG|April 12, 2004-September 2004, when "Come home to" was removed the slogan. 2004-2008 ABC 5 TV5 OSB 2004.PNG|September-December 31, 2004, without Yellow circle ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2005.PNG|January 1, 2005-August 2007, when ABC logo has been enclosed with a yellow circle. ABC 5 TV5 OSB 2007.PNG|August 2007-August 8, 2008 2008-2010 TV5 On Screen Bugs 2008.PNG|August 9, 2008-August 2009, ABC relauch as TV5 was inside a shaking television. TV5 OSB 2009.PNG|August 2009-April 3, 2010 2010-present TV5 OSB April 2010.PNG|April 4,2010-November 2010, when TV5 logo finally changing into Kapatid Network. TV5 OSB Nov 2010.PNG|November 2010-October 10, 2011 Used TV5 MTRCB OSB.PNG|October 11, 2011-October 30, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. TV5 Fixed MTRCB On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 30, 2011-October 2013 Fixed MTRCB PG rating. TV5 3D Logo On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 2013-present, the on-screen bug changed TV5 logo from 2D to 3D. Variant On Screen Bugs Nick_on_ABC_5_OSB.jpg|May 2006-August 8, 2008, the on-screen bug was with a Nick on ABC. Nick on TV5 OSB.PNG|August 11, 2008-April 3, 2010, the on-screen bug was with a Nick on TV5. TV5 On Screen Bugs Yellow Ribbon.PNG| TV5 Olympic On Screen Bugs.PNG| TV5 Ninjing 2014 OSB.PNG|August 2014, the on-screen bug was with a Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympics. TV5 Gilas Pilipinas OSB.PNG| TV5 Asian Games 2014 OSB.PNG|September-October 2014, the on-screen bug was with a 2014 Asian Games. TV5 On Screen Bugs (May 2015).PNG|May 2015 Used TV5 2015 SEA Games OSB.PNG|June 2015, the on-screen bug was with a 2015 Southeast Asian Games. TV5 Christmas 2015 OSB.PNG TV5 Rio 2016 On Screen Bugs.PNG|February 3, 2016-August 2016, the on-screen bug was with a Rio 2016 Olympics. Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Mandaluyong